memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Piller
| Place of birth = Port Chester, New York, USA | Date of death = (age 57) | Place of death = Los Angeles, California, USA | Awards for Trek = 1 Emmy nomination | Roles = Writer, producer (TNG, DS9, VOY) | Characters = | image2 = }} Michael B. Piller was a writer and Executive Producer of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and co-creator of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. He is probably best known for co-writing and the pilots of both Deep Space Nine and Voyager ( and , respectively). A 24th century chemical element, pillerium, was named for him. Biography Piller, a graduate of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, began his career as a news producer for CBS News in New York. He later produced news programs in North Carolina and Chicago, eventually winning two Emmy awards for news journalism. In the late 1970s, he moved to Los Angeles and became a censor in the CBS television docudrama unit. His creative writing career began in the early 1980s, when he wrote numerous teleplays for hit shows, including Simon and Simon and the innovative Miami Vice. He also produced (or co-produced) many of the episodes he wrote. Following a long illness, Piller died of head and neck cancer in his home in Los Angeles in 2005. He is survived by his wife Sandra, and his children Brent and Shawn. Star Trek In 1989, Piller's long-time friend Maurice Hurley called upon him to script a few episodes for Star Trek: The Next Generation. His stories were widely acclaimed, and Piller eventually became an Executive Producer of the series. His tenure is noted for its character development, rather than for exploiting sci-fi gadgetry of the future. Piller originally had a one year contract and was ready to leave The Next Generation with the ending of Season 3. Gene Roddenberry himself asked him to come back for another year, noting that the fourth season was the one where the audience would fall in love with the series. ("Mission Overview Year Three - Ending Season Three", TNG Season 3 DVD special feature) In 1992, Piller (along with Rick Berman) began the creation of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and he contributed to the series' writing, casting, and budgetary direction, all the while continuing his duties as executive producer of TNG. Piller was an avid baseball card collector, reportedly with a collection numbering in the hundred-thousands (hence Benjamin Sisko's affinity for the game). After two seasons with DS9, Piller left the show to help create Star Trek: Voyager, which launched in 1995 as the "flagship vessel" of the newly-created UPN (United Paramount Network). He left the staff of Voyager in 1996 after seven continuous years with the Star Trek franchise, but remained a "creative consultant" for Voyager. He subsequently returned to write and co-produce in 1998. Later works During his Star Trek years, Piller only made one major venture outside the franchise. The result was the unusual sci-fi western series Legend, which he created with Bill Dial and which starred John de Lancie. This series had a very brief run on UPN in 1995. In 2002, Piller co-developed (with his son, Shawn) the television series based upon the Stephen King novel . That series featured DS9's Nicole de Boer and TNG guest star David Ogden Stiers. Piller wrote a screenplay called Oversight, which he described as a Washington-based thriller that is not a big action movie but rather a "small personal character story." The screenplay has yet to be produced. In early 2005, he created and produced a new television series, the family drama Wildfire, which starred DS9's Nana Visitor. Writing credits *TNG Season 3 ** (teleplay, story with Michael Wagner) ** (teleplay with Ron Roman and Richard Danus) ** (with David Kemper) ** (teleplay, uncredited) ** *TNG Season 4 ** ** (teleplay with Dennis Russell Bailey, David Bischoff, Joe Menosky, and Ronald D. Moore) *TNG Season 5 ** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman) ** (story with Rick Berman) ** (1991) (teleplay, story with Rick Berman) ** (teleplay with Adam Belanoff) ** (teleplay with Gary Perconte) ** (teleplay with Joe Menosky) *TNG Season 6 ** (story with Ward Botsford and Diana Dru Botsford) *DS9 Season 1 ** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman) ** (teleplay, story with Gerald Sanford) ** (teleplay with Jill Sherman Donner) ** (teleplay with Morgan Gendel and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (story) ** (teleplay with Nell McCue Crawford and William L. Crawford) ** (teleplay with Don Carlos Dunaway) *DS9 Season 2 ** ** (teleplay with Evan Carlos Somers and James Crocker) ** (story with Jim Trombetta) ** (tekeplay with Paul Robert Coyle) ** (teleplay with Jim Trombetta) ** (story with Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and James Crocker) ** (story with Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay with Peter Allan Fields) *VOY Season 1 ** (teleplay with Jeri Taylor, story with Rick Berman and Jeri Taylor) ** (teleplay with David Kemper) ** (teleplay with Tom Szollosi) ** (teleplay with Evan Carlos Somers) *VOY Season 2 ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** *VOY Season 3 ** * (screenplay, story with Rick Berman) Producing credits * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Co-Executive Producer * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Executive Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Executive Producer * Star Trek: Voyager ( - ) - Executive Producer * - Co-Producer Star Trek interviews Piller was interviewed on about the creation of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This interview was later used as part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Deep Space Nine: A Bold Beginning". Piller has also been interviewed in an online chat. Piller stated that his favorite TNG episodes were , and , "because they had remarkable emotional impacts. And they genuinely explored the human condition, which this franchise does better than any other when it does it well." Piller wrote a book about the writing of Star Trek: Insurrection entitled Fade In: From Idea to Final Draft. The manuscript was completed, but he died before it could be published. Both Paramount and the Piller family have exercised legal options to keep the book private. Nevertheless, due to a miscommunication, the full text was briefly published by TrekCore in 2010. It has never been fully suppressed since. * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Three" ("Introduction", "Ending Season Three"), interviewed on * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis - Year Three" ("Crew Profile: Worf"), interviewed on * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Three" ("Production", "A New Writing Staff", "Technical Consultation"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" ("The Most Toys", "Deja Q"), interviewed on 22 January 2002 See also * Archive of Michael Piller's AOL chats External links * * * Ronald D. Moore's goodbye to Michael Piller * Wil Wheaton's memories of Michael Piller * Eric A. Stillwell's tribute to Michael Piller de:Michael Piller es:Michael Piller ja:マイケル・ピラー nl:Michael Piller Piller, Michael Piller, Michael Piller, Michael